My 31 Days As My Brother Ouran High Host Club
by BloodyRabbit
Summary: Ajura Tokudaiji has a twin brother who looks just like her. What will happen when they act like each other and think like each other? Especially when she thinks on fooling around a club with gorgious looking men ready to serve the girls from their school.
1. Day 1

This is my first entry here in , if you guys are thinking that I stole this from R.A.N.666 on Quizilla, then you guys have nothing to worry because, I'm R.A.N.666 with the new name of BloodyRabbit, also known as B.Rabbit. If you guys think I'm lying then fine, be that way but I'm transferring here since Quizilla is being a btch and had gone beyond the line, so there, now you have this here on this site.

I hope you guys will support me here.

B.Rabbit/R.A.N.666

* * *

"Sexist!"

"Am not! And it's not even a word!"

"Oh yes it is! It is from now on!"

"Real mature Ajura, real mature."

So, I'm guessing you guys are wondering what kind of conversation that was. Well, it all started from the incident that I was not able to carry my 150 books filled box up the long stairs of our new house. Yes, we just moved and it just so happens that our faithful ｂｕｔｌｅｒ, is away on a vacation for 2 weeks. _Ain't that great?_

Anyway, back to the fight, well, my loving brother noticed my downfall/struggles, he helped me with those. Now don't get me wrong, I love my twin brother, its just that he some times has the tendency to **stir **up things to the unnecessary direction.

"You girls are really weak, I mean, come on, this ain't that heavy to be dragging your whole ass up the stairs."

"These things are not ment to be carried by a single person, mind you! I'd like to see you try it you sexist!"

And that's how it all began my friends. The typical brother sister quarrel.

"Well, its your falt that you look like me yet your so weak!"

"Your the one who looks like a girl, mind you!"

Yes, me, Ajura Tokudaiji, and Ashura Tokudaiji, are identical twins, it's just our gender that makes the difference. So you can say our faces are on the neutral zone. He has a girl look while I have a boyish look if our gender is known, but with out it revealed, no person had yet to tell us apart. Quite funny actually.

"This is it Ajura! If you say that women are better then men then prove it!"

"Who's the mature one now? And besides, let's get this over with so that I can prepare for school, if you still havent forgotten, golden golden week ends today."

I stated to my fumming brown haired twin, who had the exact same face as me. God, I hate it some times, it's like looking into the mirror or something.

"And besides, I bet that I can act as you for a month and still wont be noticed by the people unless we told them that. You do look like a GIRL after all."

I emphasized the word 'girl' as to add effect to it. I know that he wouldn't be able to talk back to me with this.

But when I saw the look on his face I kind of had the feeling this is really the mistake that led me into this whole mess...

**My 31 Days as My Brother**

"I can not believe you!"

I screamed to my identical twin who sat beside me in the car, adjusting MY scarf that is just below the collar of the sailor uniform. Glaring at him, he just smirked evilly and glanced to me with the identical green eyes.

"What? Are you too chicken to go on?"

That smirk again!! I just glared at him not knowing how to react to this. My first day of class in the new school and my firkin brother had harassed me into wearing his school uniform and had taken my uniform for him self and had perfectly shaved his leg, extended his hair and had placed make up on to look really like me in my usual school days.

This is not good

"You wanna back out of this Ajura? You just have to say that you were wrong and beg for me to forgive you."

_Alright, that's it_

"Don't you dare think too highly of your self, Ashura! I'll show you that your wrong!!"

And so the battle begun...

Letting out a deep breath the chime ran and all the students went out, following the lead of one student.

Finally its lunch...

My head stayed still on the desk for a while until I saw the shadows covering me. Looking up with fearful eyes, and a nervous smile, I saw the girls in class hovering over me with a wide smile pasted on their faces.

"A-... What can I do for you girls?"

God, I'm thankful we used to act like each other, if not I would have had to act like a mute until the bet is done.

"We were all wondering if we could all have lunch with you, Tokudaiji-kun"

One of the girls with her brown hair tied into two pony tails asked with a wide bright smile as I just kept my smiling face back on remembering that Ashura always acts as a good boy at school like what I do. Yes, you can call us fake and all but life is easier to work with if you have at least two faces for your self.

"That would be really great, but unfortunately, the teacher told me to pass by the faculty for somethings so I'm terrebly sorry."

I smiled to the girls an apologetic smile to convince them, the truth is that I dont want to eat with this girls talking and staring at me while I eat. It's really annoying.

"Oh, is that so?"

"I'm terribly sorry, this will wait till some other time."

I smile once more as the girls smiled in response and walked away.

I let out a breath and grabbed my brought lunch with me and wondered into the hall, wondering if how Ashura was doing.

Shifting my eyes to the window, I saw a weird scean with a blond idiotic strange guy hugging a girl like boy and a twin calling him a rapist... That is just plane weird...

_It is really weird...isn't it?_

_**Victory for the first day is mine!!**_

I exclaimed in my mind as I placed all the notes back in my bag with a silly smirk on my face. I was holding in my laughter, mind you...

Walking down the halls I searched for the exit, now don't get me wrong I know where it was in the morning but I'm really bad with directions so, yes, I get lost easily.

Just when I thought this halls are never going to end, I passed by a wooden door that I did not bother to look in or glance at opened and in a quick movement I collided with the person that just came out of the door that made me fall to the ground and in the next instant, a bucket fell right on top of my head, soaking my upper half.

This is so not my day...

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?...guess not..."

Shaking my head, I look up to see the girl like boy that was harassed during lunch staring down at me with his huge brown eyes.

I shook my head once more to get the water off it as much as possible, not wanting to get my hair in a weird shape.

"Hey Haruhi, what's the noise all about?"

Two identical twins popped their head out from the open door to see my soaked form now standing a step away from the girl likr boy that seems to be addressed as Hauhi.

"Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru, I accidentally spilled water over him when I rushed out, is their an extra change in the room?"

I cling ed when the twins suddenly dragged me in with out a word to the 3rd Music Room... Wait, didn't the girls say that the 3rd Music Room is not used!?

_I wonder how Ashura's doing..._

_**"Robelia!!"**_

_How can this be... How did this happen to me!!_

Ashura's eyes twitched as he stood on stage with a heavy make up and a puffy gown on his slender body that was hard to imagine as a guy's. Tears started to gather on his eyes as he found that there was no way out of this mess and he had seriously desperately wished he did not make this bet in the first place.

Trying to scramble away from the insane crazy girls that forced him to wear the disgusting cloths Ashura tumbled down the satires, much to his dis pleasures.

"What are you doing my fair princess? We've still have to do the rehersal! The show is on tomorrow after all!"

The short haired man like woman dragged Ashura, who desperately cling ed for his life dignity.

_**NOOOOOooooooooo!!**_

"I'm really sorry I soaked your cloths."

"It's really fine Fujioka-san."

I smiled to the boy who I later found out the name to be Fujioka Haruhi. Not that I intend to remember but he seems to be a nice guy.

Sipping the tea he served for me, I glanced around the room to see most of the girls hovering over few other men and others were staring at me...or were they staring at Fujioka?

"Well, thank you for the tea and I'll return the cloths tomorrow after washing it tonight."

With that I was about to leave when a hand was placed on my shoulder from behind.

"So, your the new student everyone is talking about."

A seductive voice stated as I turn around to be met with a pare of clear blue eyes.

Backing away a little I noticed it was the guy hugging Fujioka during lunch.

"Ashura Tokudaiji, freshmen, the same class as them Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins, just returned from a prestigious school in Spain. Has a twin sister learning in Robelia staring today."

Quickly turning around once more I stared at the man wi9th black hair and an eye glasses that shinned evil like. The black clip bord in his hand leek ed with evil aura as he stated my Ashura's data.

_How did he even know all that?_

"Well, anyway, I'll need to go now or **AJURA**will be worried about me!! Thank you again Fujioka-san! Bye!"

With that I rushed away, out of the crazy room that made goose bumps crawl on my skin. I definitely do not want to go back to that place...**ever**!!


	2. Day 2

**Bang!**

The brown haired boy looked up with a dark look from the comics he was reading to his identical twin sister who smirked at him while taking her reading glasses off to look more like him.

"What?"

"Look here Ashura, there is a word as Sexist!"

"Then what's the meaning?"

Placing the reading glasses once more, I coughed out a little while taking the heavy dictionary off the table and stared down at the little font on it with a smirk of triumph.

**Sexist**

A person who treats other people, especially women, unfairly because of their sex or who makes offensive remarks about them.

"So?"

"That means that I was right and you were wrong! Admit it! Admit that you were wrong!"

I exclaimed pointing a finger to him with half of my face darkening by the artificial light just above my head in a comical way.

Ashura sigh with a bored expression while closing the comics he was reading as I gritted my teeth, I so did not feel like going back to that room even if I told Fujiwara that I would return the cloths to him...or rather to that club...

"Your an idiot Ajura, I know that your hiding the voice recorder behind you. Your planning to record that line your trying to make me say and cancel the bet by that idiotic seem of yours...typical Ajura"

Gasping, I clutched the voice recorder that I held hidden by coincidence behind me. Glaring at him, I threw the dictionary at him, making him dodge it with ease.

Being my twin made him have good reflexes as they are needed in surviving with me when I'm on a rampage... Why did I train him so good? (B.Rabbit: You didn't train him, he learned by himself...)

Glaring at him once more I stomped out of the room, leaving Ajura to himself. I don't care if it didn't go off according to plan but I wont let him win, not after all this.

Ashura must suffer...

Walking down the long halls, I smiled gently to the girls, my eyes closed softly to hide the annoyance I had hidden in them. The girls around me greeted me one after another, it was really annoying.

_Bitches_

My dark voice informed in my mind as I kept on walking to the library to make some researches on things. Fuck them if they annoy me here, cuz the librarian will be the one to torture them!D

Setting my notebooks down I opened some books that I took from the shelf and stared at the old rugged book that reminded me a lot of the past, a book that I had loved even if it was brutal and dark.

Opening the other books, I disregarded the book and moved to work with the silence of the room soothing my senses.

A Hour Later

A hand gently pulled the book away from my strength less hands as I slept with my head on the wooden desk. My brown hair fell caressing my face as the lights made some of them seem gold like.

"Free time is over for the first years, Ashura-kun."

Stirring a little by the voice that sounded familiar, I opened by gray eyes, my sight a little blurred as my left cheek had a slightly reddened mark on it.

"Hello Tokudaiji Ashura-kun."

Staring at the blond hair from the host club I stayed silent, what does this idiot want from me and why is he here?

"I'm Suou Tamaki"

I let out my famous fake smile, the usual. He did smile to me and this is just our way through life, we don't need to get too involved with other people.

"Ah, nice to meet you Suou-san, your from the host club along with Fujioka-san, am I right?"

How can I forget? He was that insane idiot that was harassing Fujiwara. Keeping my fake smile on, I stared at him, my eyes never showing any emotions at all.

"Yes, I am indeed. I'm the King of the Host club."

Suou Tamaki, an A class IDIOT

Keeping my smile, I stood up about to leave when the blond idiot grabbed hold of my shoulder with his arm wrapped around it while standing beside me.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the host club."

Yup, his an idiot...

Turning to him after walking a few steps to get out of his arm, I turned around smiling to him like Ashura would do in this kinds of situations.

"Thats a waist of my time"

With that I left the blond not caring to turn back to him.

We are like this...

"Didn't I answer your question already?"

I asked still faking a smile as I picked up my bag, ready to leave this god forsaken school for my sake. But unfortunately, the blond idiot still kept on annoying me as he stood beside me with that smile on his face.

"You did leave this in the library."

Tamaki revealed my dark colored binder from behind him, handing it to me.

"...Thanks..."

I took the binder from his hand as I placed it into the bag along with the rest of my thing. Until I saw the cloths that was in the paper bag that I had brought along with me.

"Since your here, can you give this to Fujioka-san? Its the cloths I borrowed yesterday."

I asked him while lifting the paper bag infront of him. He was slightly taller then me...

"Why don't you give it to him your self?"

Tamaki asked as I placed the paper bag down, seeing as he had no intention on bringing it for me.

Not bothering to think about the reason of Tamaki's constant following, I made my way to the 3rd Music room, intended to leave the moment I return the cloths to him.

Opening the door with a little bit of force I made my way into the third music room, making a strait way to the familiar short brown haired boy who was at the moment entertaining his costumers.

"Ah, Tokudaiji-kun"

I leaned down to Fujiwara's level, motioning him to keep on sitting as the girls around us stared, expecting something to happen.

Ignoring the stares I handed the paper bag with my famous fake smile.

"It's the cloths I borrowed yesterday, it was a great help. Thank you Fujioka-san, and this is a little sign of gratitude."

Placing the other paper bag on the table, I stood up strait still smiling as the girls whispered things around us.

"Wow, thank you Tokudaiji-kun, you didn't have to buy things like this..."

"It's just my way of saying thank you, Fujioka-san. I'd better be on my way now..."

Just when I was about to leave two pair of arms grabbed hold of me from the sides, enabling me to go any farther. You see, this has me thinking of something going real bad for me...

Who knows it might be so...

Jumping over the black metal fence, I adjusted the pedal skirt and quickly dashed into the black mustang that awaited for my arrival.

"Get going!!"

"Right away ma'am"

The driver drove away from the deranged hell they call school, more like a mental hospital if you ask me...

Huh, you guys are confused? Don't tell me you guys forgot about me. I'm Ashura! You know the real Ashura who is currently being Ajura for the bet? Yea, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me!

Anyway, yes, I was running away from that insane school and yes, I am already dieing here BUT this doesn't mean that I will be quitting the bet, dint count on it.

What? You guys don't want to listen to me blabber like a girl anymore? Hey! I'm not a girl! I'm just dressed as one! I'm 100 gay! I mean guy! GUY!!

Sure you are Ashura, sure you are

Why am I here?

I asked my self as I gloomily sat between the Hitachiin twins as girl's squalled out their names as the one on the left...Hikaru was it? played with my hair as the one o the right, Kaoru leaned on me while holding the biscuit in one hand.

"Arent you going to eat, Ashura?"

Hikaru asked pulling the end of a found split end with his slender fingers. I stayed silent, slightly bored as I notice one of the girls seated in front of me blushed bright red while staring at me. Why is that?

"Aww, is little Ashura bored?"

A smirk came upon my lips as an idea popped into my head. This is going to be fun.

I stood up all of a sudden and walked behind the sofa where the girls were seated and leaned forward, cupping the blushing girl's chin, twisting it a little to the side,make her face me.

"Why were you staring at me?"

A calm unreadable smile placed on my face as the girl blushed more red as my face came closer where our nose nearly touched.

"I-I-I-..."

Letting go of her chin, I brushed her cheek a little in a flirting way and rested my arms on the back of the sofa and smirked down at her.

"You look really cute with that blush on you, did you know that?"

The girl blushed more and fainted when I smiled gently like the devil Ashura is. Yes, yes, I know that we are both like a devil but I don't care, it's really fun toying with people like this.

Turning my attention to the other girl seated beside that fainted girl I smiled to her as well, taking a lock of her curled blond hair and kissed it softly while staring at her eyes.

"Your friend's fainted, can you entertain me?"

"A-a-a-..."

And with that she too fainted, I smirked out with that dark look that I hid well and stared down at the two fainted girls laughing out silently.

"Shame"

With that I glanced at Suou with my gray eyes, and smirked, walking out of the room, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me along with the glare that the twins gave.

To Be Continued...


	3. Day 3

How did this happen again? Oh, right, I was too much of an idiot to start a fight with the sexist and had been idiotic enough to play around in the host club...

Goddamn it! Look what you did Ajura!!

Walking down the hall with a fake smile, I could see the eyes of every student standing by the hall glancing an whispering as I pass by them. Who knew that the this I did in the Host Club would lead to this.

Keep calm Ajura, take a deep breath and don't let your temper get the better of you...

Little did that ease my nerves but a little is better then nothing, mind you.

Walking in the class room, I stayed silent, seating on my assigned seat. This day better be over soon...

Just then, two girls from yesterday walked in with their face as red as a tomato. They were both out of breath as they shyly stare at me. I've got a bad feeling with this...

"U-um, To-Tokudaiji-kun! This is for you!"

The curly blond haired girl stuttered as she hand me a pink box with pearl white ribbon curled and puffed up like a flower. The girl beside her, the first one who fainted yesterday, also handed out a lavender colored bag with a light blue ribbon.

Their faces were both flushed as they waited for my response. What's this anyway?

"...And this is-...?"

"A gift for you! We-we made them for you!"

Everyones' eyes were on this little event, knowing _our_reputation to keep, I smiled gently and recieved it like a kind guy.

"Thank you, I'm happy to have them."

With that the girls squealed and dashed out of the room from where they had came.

Staring down at the gifts I was having the urge to just throw them away like trash but kept the urge and placed it in the bag.

I'll just throw them after school...

_**Why the rush?**_

People greeted and smiled to the blond sophomore as he had his way through the long shinning halls of the school. His blue eyes searching, searching for that peculiar boy.

Have been walking around the campus for so long, the blond had no trace of where that boy was. Stopping in front of the fountain in the court yard, Tamaki saw the fluttering of the doves on the open floor at the top of the school.

Tamaki made a fast walk to the open roof top of the school, which was off boundaries for students, but seems he had someone there.

Opening the door, the sun's ray blinded him for a nick of time. When his blue eyes adjusted to the bright light, Tamaki stood there, staring, transfixed by the sight in font of him.

There stood the boy he was looking for with his usually tied brown hair flowing by the wind, his hand out reached as flied over and picked on what's on his palm. Some birds landed near his feet as they ate the crumbs left on the solid floor.

The birds' feather flew around him, making him seem like an angel with out his wings. The sight was simply magnificent.

_**The wind is too care free for everyones' good...**_

The last cookie crumble left my hand as the bird flew away, leaving their white feathers flying around with the care free wind.

I always envied the wind, it was too care free, not like us, we had things we had to keep. It isnt easy to keep both our faces.

Just then my thoughts were cut off as a familiar yellow blob came in sight from the corner of my eyes.

_The idiotic blond of the Host Club..._

"I never knew you liked animals."

He stated smiling as he picked the single white feather that had some how got on my shoulder.

I stayed silent as I crumpled the bags that contained the cookies.

"Students aren't actually allowed here, Ashura-kun."

"Is that so? Then why are you here, Suou-sempai?"

I asked like a smart as know-it-all with that smug look on my face, though I doubt that he could see it, my hair hid my face from his angle.

"That's a good question...I guessed you were here,I was looking for you after all."

I stayed silent once more, searching in my memories of what Ashura would do in cases like this.

We never tried a thing like this, it never happened to us, most of them just left us to be and never bothered us, regretting that they ever met us.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Damn my curiosity, this was something I shouldn't have asked...but, why was he searching for me?

Tamaki smiled as he stared at me, then to the clear blue sky, his blond hair flying around his face then to the back, flowing like the river's flow.

"Just wanted to see if you were fine. You weren't looking well this morning after all."

Why should he care? That was the first thing that came in my mind, but, he noticed? The most idiotic person that I thought saw how sick I was feeling behind that perfect mask of mine?

How? I'll never know, or maybe, he's...

_**The white mask is beautiful,**_

_**to cover our true face...**_

Walking across the halls once more. My mind wondered to the idiotic blond, and that pleased look he had back then. After that he didn't come to annoy me.

**He was different...**

_He's just using us..._

_He might be able to do it..._

**_No one was able to do it..._**

There is no way to leave this mirrored life of ours, Ajura and you know it better then anyone else...

My feet stopped as I stood there in the deserted hall, my mind blank as I stared down at my Ashura's black shoes.

Suddenly realizing something, I looked up to see the empty hall with the light reddish light entering from the tall window that casted a long shadow behind me like my true self.

_**A shadow of the masked face...**_

Slowly looking around, I saw the wooden double doors of the 3rd Music Room. For some unknown reason I had been walking to this hall unconsciously while thinking really hard.

Shaking my head i let out a bitter smirk. I must have been thinking too hard, other then that why would I come here?

The thought made me smile as I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. That's right, I should be home now...

A dark smile formed on my face with an unreadable expression crossing my face. That's right, he's waiting for me...

My shadow extended and had reached the double door with out my knowledge as I walked away, farther and farther, away from the one place that would truly shatter the beautiful mask I have over me...

_**Would you be able to handle the truth?**_

Opening my eyes I stared at the darkening sky from the window beside me.

The room is empty, did everyone left?

Sitting properly I remembered the event from the other day. That's right, the blond made me remember...

Just then, staring down below my folded arm was a egg white note sealed in a clean white envelop that smelled of roses.

Opening the envelop, I pulled out the note to see a neatly printed note with a snigle petal of a red rose.

**_Ouran High Host Club_**

Slightly sliding on my seat, I let the note slide on my desk as I stared down at it with out lowering my face.

I thought that he had enough, guess not...

I picked up my bag and quickly made my way to the host club, I guess it's time to let our dark side out.

It's getting pretty annoying after all.

Pulling on the tight neck tie and shuffling my front hair a little, I undid the buttons of the navy blue top that we wore on top of our white long sleeve.

Opening the double doors, the room became silent as the girls stopped their happy chatting and their attention directed to the new comer that had a look of wildness that made them stare and wonder as the stranger walked straight to a particular corner where a peculiar blond sat with his tea in hand.

Stopping in front of the blond, I stared down at him, my gray eyes shinned darkly from behind my messed up front hair.

The blond did nothing but sip his tea an smile as I kept on staring down at him.

"Nice of you to join us Tokudaiji-kun."

Just then, a splash of water along with some roses came to him as he sat there surprised like the rest.

A smirk formed on my lips as I gently placed the vase back on top of the circular table in front of him.

I sat down on the chair behind me, positioning my self across from him, crossing my leg and sitting like a king, I left my messed up bangs up with my right hand as my eyes glittered under the artificial lights.

"I'm sorry Suou-sempai, I couldn't resist to do that to you. To see the King of this Club soak wet with humiliation."

My dark side is working as I sat there with my cold emotionless eyes that sent shivers down the other host club member's spine.

Even the fierce one of the twin, Hikaru, had stopped struggling in his twins' grip.

"That was a kind surprise you made Tokudaiji-kun."

Tamaki finally opened his moth as he smiled talking the roses that fell along with the water.

My mouth formed another smirk as I stared at him with my eyes half closed, a dark expression covering my face.

"So I guess you read the note?"

Tamaki asked as he handed Fujioka the roses. I rest my head on my left knuckle with my left elbow placed on the left arm rest of the chair I have currently occupied my self.

"The answer is still a No, and besides after the action I have pulled out just a while ago, I do believe that no girls would ever go near me."

I closed my eyes, as girls whispered once more to them selves as I still sat there like a king or some one in the higher position.

Letting out a smirk I picked up my bag and stood up, preparing to leave the room when, a hand grabbed hold of my shoulder which I instantly slapped away.

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at the pair of clear blue eyes that stared straight at my misty ones.

"Why do you keep that much distance from others?"

"What are you talking about sempai?"

"Why do you keep on avoiding others with that fake smile of yours? No one would understand you with that"

"Shut up..."

"You wont be able to know anything about others with that"

"SHUT UP!"

**"Your no alone"**

With that something snapped, my eyes widen as I stared at the blond that stood in front of me, something wet trailing down my right cheek.

I didn't know what happened after that but I guessed I ran away from that place. I never knew what I was thinking or what I was crying for.

But I was sure then that something is telling me to stay in the Host Club... A feeling from the gut...

When I got home I don't know what came over me but I hugged my twin. I guess Ashura was surprised too seeing as how we stopped being the best twin before all of this.

Tomorrow I guess I'll apologize to Suou-sempai...


	4. Day 4

Here is Day 4 of My 31 Days As My Brother, for the long term readers of my stories should know what happens on this one, and for the rest who just started reading my stories, I hope you enjoy.

B.Rabbit/R.A.N.666

* * *

The glass pawn moved over the beautiful black and white tiled bord as my thin fingers left the knight that I loved so much.

"**Check Mate**"

A victorious smirk,

A frown on the lips.

Our faces are really alike that it made the maid confused as to which one of us lost as I smiled in victory as I acted like the lady I was raised to be as I stood up and left the room with Ashura following me from behind.

He'll blow up soon, and that soon came quite quick as we walked into our room and shut the door behind us, locked, mind you.

"God damn you Ajura!"

"Tisk, tisk, check your temper Ashura. You should know better."

"Just shut up"

With that we changed, going to our separate walk in closets. We said we don't need it but our mother forced us to have them with extra cloths that we never had...damn her...

Walking out at the same time we both stared at each other with our eyes half closed and our emotions no where to be seen.

A smirk placed on my face and a soft smile on Ashura's lips. We both walked out of the room at the same time through the wooden double door, acting like each other.

**_No body knows the difference, and no body needs to know_**

Staring at the texts printed over the paper that had changed its color over the years it had spend. The sun's rays blazing from behind the hard covered book as I kept on reading, until I finally dropped the act and covered my face with the book as my back felt the cool cemented floor.

Yes, I was on the roof top again, thinking, but then the thoughts were always on a debate weather to go by my self or to just wait and act like the real total bitch I am...Is there an option 3?

Thinking on it more and more, I started to feel light headed as my mind wondered to many different things until I finally drifted into darkness...

* * *

"But Tono! He caused all that you know!"

Whinnied one of the twins as the blond hair walked up the stairs with his fellow club members following his lead.

"But don't you think it's lonely? He needs us"

Tamaki stated as he smiled his famous smile with he kept on walking up the stairs and opened the door as to see the place clear with no soul to be seen.

Tamaki kept on walking until he reached the shaded part to the place behind the stair way, where numerous birds fluttered away from that place with Tamaki's advancement.

"Good Afternoon, Ashura-kun"

_**Dreams, oh dreams, why are you so shallow?**_

_**Like the fake smiles**_

_**I place every day**_

"Good Afternoon, Ashura-kun"

My eyes slowly opened as I slid the book down, enough to show only my half closed eyes as the dry papers stayed over my nose and mouth, hiding them from sight.

My misty gray eyes stared at the blond idiot Tamaki who was smiling down at me even after what I did. Does he even have the right mind?

Sitting up from the ground that some how felt comfortable to sleep on, I closed the book and ruffled my hair a little as it just returned back to the way it was with out the tie on. Ajura's hair style.

"What do you want Suou-sempai? Another splash of water?"

_Damn it!!_

"No, I just wanted to see is your fine now. You were a little out of it yesterday."

_Out? What was I out of anyway?_

"Alright fine, I'll apologize about yesterday so just leave me alone!"

With that I tried to walk away when a pair of strong arms lift me from my feet and slung me like a bag. Dude is this guy huge or what?

Just then, the black haired glasses devil appeared in front of my face. Yes, right in front that really, really creep-ed me out.

"Your not expexting to go away that easily now will you?"

"Wha-..."

"Because of the stunt you played yesterday, our customers decreased by numbers and there are a lot of girls asking for your presence in the Host Club."

With that my eye twitched as I struggled to get away from the tall senior had me on his broad shoulder.

I was now kicking and punching the black haired senior as I kept on struggling just to get away as they brought me to the deranged room, they call a club.

**Lobelia!**

Ok,ok you guys are expecting me to cry out like a gay like the other two days right? We'll your wrong!

Today, I'm quite relaxed actually, drinking tea alone in this quiet place with strange sexist woman annoying the hell out of me...

**Lo-be-li-a-!!**

_I spoke too soon..._

Quickly snatching my bag I made a mad run out of the iron gates and jumped, aimed to get in the open door of the car when multipul hands grabbed me from behind.

"Where do you think your going my little kitty?"

Goose bumps...

"Why, _Benio-san_, school has just ended and I need to go home, other wise **Ashura **would be worried sick of me."

This better work cos I'm using the best fake smile I could manage at this moment.

"None sence, you still have club meeting!"

_**NOoooooooooooooo!!**_

Sitting by the open window with my eyes half closed I stared at the birds fluttering and coming to my hand as I handed them crumb of bread.

Girls blushed and sqeeled as they stood a little far from me and with their eyes sparkling with joy. My fake calm look made me look like an angel (that's what their saying) as I stared at the white doves.

When the crumbs were all gone, the birds flew away and I sat on the comfortable sofa with the girls sitting across from me.

"You love bird don't you Tokudaiji-kun?"

One of the girls asked as I pulled on my tight neck tie a little, loosening it a little, revealing a little bit of flesh, that made 3 of the girls faint with nose bleed coming out.

"Is it me or is this room quite hot?"

I asked lifting the left side of my bands as my right hand opened one button of the white buttoned shirt I wore.

And with that little move, the last 4 girls that were surviving knocked out, still with nose bleed. Some other girls from the other corner who were glancing here also fell with bright red faces.

A smirk came on my face as I stared at all of them.

"Was the room too hot for you ladies as well? Shame...Next-!"

And with that the school nurse and other workers dragged the unconscious girls who kept on muttering things with red face and a bloody nose.

I sipped another cup of hot tea and hid some warmer around me as I fanned my self, forcing some sweat and letting my hair stick to my face a little.

Some droplets of sweat fell from the tip of my hair as the next buch of girls came, all excited and blushing until they saw my sweat filled look, with my face facing the floor.

"What's wrong Tokudaiji-kun?"

"Are you all right?"

"Do you have a fever?"

Asked the girls as I lift my face to them, with my cheeks slightly red and slowly walk over to one of them, leaning on her as I sat on the arm rest just beside her.

"My body...it feels so warm...it's like reacting to you-...did you do this to me?"

I asked with my face close to the girls, my eyes watery as I cupped her cheek with my hand.

And yet another score for me as they all fainted with just this act...Weird...

OK, you guys are wondering how I'm like this right? God, it's like a deja vu...

Anyways, lets play a little video tape to see how things happened, I don't know were this video tape came from. Oh well, I still need to accommodate the girls so I'll be back when the video is done.

Video Viewing...

Mori walked in the club room with the others following and dropped Ashura(Ajura) on the sofa. The twins quickly tied him(her) with a rop and Kyouya smirked and walked over to him(her) with his glasses shinning. Hiding his sinister eyes.

Ashura(Ajura) stared up at him with a glare as he's(her) right eye twitched in anger.

"May I ask what is the meaning if this Ootori-sempai?"

"Simple, you will be making up for the damage you have caused to the club by becoming a host. We have lost a lot of costumers because of your action and a lot of girls have reserved you since yesterday."

"Who said anything about joining this club?"

Ashura(Ajura) growled as he(she) tried to pull the ropes off him(her).

"Ne,ne,Tama-chan, will Ashu-kun stay with us?"

"Kyouya! We shouldnt force him into staying here! It's not right to force people!"

Tamaki tried to reason out with Kyouya as Hony held on to bun-bun with that adorable face of his.

"Then I guess we'll have to place the payment for the stained carpet, the expensive rose from Egypt and the broken vase(which broke when Ajura placed it on the table. It fell after the door slammed.) on Haruhi since, you, did place the vase there on the first place."

Haruhi's cheeks slightly redden as she glard at him.

"Why is it always my fault!?"

"But Haruhi-"

One of the twins, Kaoru, leaned on Haruhi's right shoulder.

"If Ashura would'nt work and pay for them, then it'll go to you-"

Hikaru stated leaning on the other side.

"Ne, Kyouya-sempai?"

Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time as Ashura's(Ajura's) face darken a little in guilt.

"It's alright Tokudaiji-kun, I wont mind have thing your dept on me, beside I already have a lot of dept to pay anyway."

Haruhi smiled to Ashura(Ajura) as she smiled to him(her)in kindness.

Ashura(Ajura) stayed silent for a while until he(she) finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, I get it, I'll work for the dept..."

End of video

So here I am folks, I'm serving the host club...Me and my damn luck. I guess I'll be here for a while...sigh...

Any idea on how to get out of this hell hole?


	5. Day 5

So, yea, got me quite a while huh?

Anyways, here's Day 5 of My 31 Days As My Brother!  
But before we even start the the story, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story and I'd like to know if you guys like the others stories posted on my account.

Thanks again and hope you guys like it!!

B.Rabbit

"Fuhuhuhuhu"

"Huhuhuhuhu"

Eerie laughter filled the dark room as a figure dressed in all black laughed, its shoulders slightly shaking with every laugh made. A taunting smile came over the face of our heroin as she find the scene quite amusing with every eerie laugh she hears, mixing with her dark giggles that erupted from her throat...

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't take this anymore!! Ashura! As the king of the host club, I command you to stop that creepy laughter of yours!!"

The blond haired host exclaimed as I sat beside the curtain closed window, amazed by the sight it self. Tamaki was shaking with fear and irritation as the twins taunted their so called king, and Hunny held on to Mori with wide teary eyes as I kept on giggling with a shadow from my bangs adding more dark effect to my slightly sadistic look. This is really quite fun I must say.

And if you guys are wondering where that eerie laughter is coming from, then I must show you the mysterious door that came out of no where in the club room with this dark emo guy that kept laughing when I talked to him in courtesy and he was quite funny and descent when all of a sudden, Tamaki kept screaming nonsense and pulled me away from the mysterious door before I could get a peek in the dark room.

And now, this is what it resulted to. Entertainment, I know.

"Guess we'll have to discuss our plans some other time, Nekozawa-senpai."

"Yes, I do believe so...I don't want to cause and commotion after all. Fufufu"

With that Nekozawa slowly closed the door to add a dramatic effect as Tamaki turned white like paper and fell on the floor. I smirked once more as I turned away from the idiotic king whose name's at shame. The twins laughed, rolling on the ground as they occasionally poked the whitened Tamaki from the word "_discuss our plans_".

"Tamaki, we should get ready since the girls will be arriving soon."

Kyouya announced as he scribbled on his notebook, quickly checking the surrounding for any other things that might need minor adjustments.

"Hey, where's Haruhi anyways?"

I asked out of the blue as the twins stopped their laughter.

"She said she'll be late"

"Some thing about her needed works and such."

I glanced at them from the corners of my eyes until replacing my indefinite look with a serious one as I turn to them, my face slightly tilted back with a dark evil aura around me as I stared down at them from the position of my head.

"So, Haruhi is a girl after all."

With that silence took over the room until the double doors of the room opened to reveal the usual costumers and the much discussed brown hair in her boy's uniform.

"Welcome!"

With a smile, I greeted the girls along with Kyoya and Hunny as the other three kept their shocked postures that made me almost laugh at them. Their looks are priceless!

"Ashura"

The twins pulled me away from the girls I was about to escort to my designated place. They turned me around in a quick move that made me wobble slightly.

"What?"

"You are not allowed to tell anyone, I mean anyone about this!"

"Ha?"

"Get it?!"

"But-"

"We'll discuss about this later!"

With that they left me in peace to go to their own places to attend their customers with a smile.

Scratching the back of my head, I left out a sigh as I loosen the tie a little and ruffled by bangs slightly. It's back to being the Ashura everyone knows and loves.

"Do you know why roses are red?"

Deep blushed tainted the girls' cheeks as I stared at the red rose I held in my hand, the thorns slightly plucking my skin. One of the girls shook her head as I saw it through the corner of my eyes.

Grabbing a hold of the stem part, I crushed the petals slightly in my hand as I bit one of the red petals with my front teeth, pulling it out in a beastly way, gaining some gasp of surprises from the girls.

"Because their witches in disguise, ready to lure people to them to let them believe that they can touch her in every way possible-…"

I grabbed hold of the closest girl's chin and stared at her straight in the eye where mine seemed to darken by every word I spoke.

"- until that person gets bitten by their thorn to have their hearts crushed like peaces of frail glass."

The girl opened her mouth and quickly closed it, seeing how close we are. My eyes narrowed slightly until I closed them and smiled, sitting back properly on the chair I was on and let go of her chin.

"Just like how she broke my heart with her thorn."

This line seemed to catch people's attention as some girls from the other table turned slightly to listen along with the girls in front of me.

"Did you ever fell in love, Ashura-kun?"

"What happened between you and that girl, Ashura-kun?"

Two girls sited on the middle asked eagerly as I smiled a bitter sad one with my eyes caste slightly down as I lifted the right bangs on my face, glancing slightly side way having a hard time.

"I wouldn't call her pretty or beautiful like any of you, she was rather the closes friend I ever had… Now I've lost her over my idiotic act…"

This got all the girls to have those watery look as I told them the partial truth of my story. It was indeed our own idiotic act that made us lose her…

Because we were naïve, we didn't know of the consequence that would follow those acts of ours.

Just then the doors of the Host Club opened to reveal three girls dressed in the familiar yellow uniform of the school, but the three of them has something that seemed like passionate fire burning in their eyes.

"Kyouya-san! We demand today that you lend us one of your host members!!"

This seems troublesome…

Sitting in front of the three girls we stared at them as they stared back at us. My eyes were slightly closed in an emotionless manner as I rest my head on my left knuckle as my elbow propped on the sofa. I was currently bored out of my shit, waiting for Kyouya to start explaining.

"Machida-san, like I have informed you countless of times, the Host Club is not in for voluntary act, and we are not obliged to help other clubs in any matter unless it has any profit to us."

Kyouya stated as he addressed to one of the three girls seated in front.

"Yes, indeed you have said that but we do really need at least one of your members to so the most important roll of our play."

The girl seated at the right side stated as she made a puppy dog eyes' that seemed to attack Tamaki with just that but the others seemed unfazed and not even bothering if that's the case.

Letting out a yawn I stood up, making Haruhi to ask the simple question with the most obvious answer.

"Tokudaiji-kun, where are you going?"

"Home, I'd like to spend more time with Ajura rather then to stay got this idiotic act."

Swinging my bag over my left shoulder, I smirked, thinking that they'd let me go, but how wrong I was in thinking that.

The girl seated on the left side with puffed up twin tailed red hair grabbed hold of my right arm as I attempted to pass by her side. A devious smirk came over her face as the girl seated on the center with a red face glanced up my emotionless face. Currently I am pissed…

"May I ask what the meaning of this is?"

The hosts had found out from their attack from me to Tamaki the second day of encounter that I am not to be pissed off, especially in the matters of going home.

Tamaki stood up stuttering my name as my bangs caste down over my eyes that seemed to shine in from the shadow directed to the red hair.

"You, Remi thinks you can do the role!"

The red hair, talked in 3rd person's point of view as I still glared down at her, my temper currently rising as she kept hold of me. Just then, my cell phone let out a tone, breaking the tension that had been made.

"Hello?"

I asked flipping the phone open with my eyes still narrowed slightly as I talked in a creepy calm manner that made the twins and the idiot shiver in fear.

"_Ashura, I need you here with in 20 minutes."_

Quickly closing the phone, I forcefully jerked my arm out of the girl's tight grip, slapping it away unintentionally in the process. My eyes were calm and cold that made the girls gasp out as I smirked and turned, walking to the doors.

"Ashura-kun, we still need to discuss about this matter."

Kyouya spoke, making me turn slightly to him from behind my shoulders, my eyes still cold, a smirk that made them freeze appeared on my lips.

"We can discuss about this later, I have to go to Ajura after all."

With that I walked out of the double doors, quickly walking away, leaving all of them to ponder about what had just happened.

Holding her slightly reddened hand, the red head stared down; her eyes covered by her neatly trimmed bangs, the other girls not knowing how to talk to her.

"Remi…"

The twins snickered a little as their serious devil face appeared, causing the girls to glare at them.

"Well, it is your fault after all"

"Yea, Ashura's the type of guy who doesn't want to be disturbed that much"

"Especially when it has something to do with his family."

The twins continued their sentence from Hikaru to Kaoru then to Mori who spoke with his strong yet soft voice.

"But Remi still wants to act with Ashura-kun…"

Remi spoke as she kept her head down, sparkle of tears visible on her cheeks, her shoulder slightly shaking as she kept hold of her now slightly swollen hand,.

Haruhi made a face as she thought deeply of what had happened to Ashura, seeing as how he was just fine a while ago. Kyouya seemed to be thinking the same until Tamaki finally stood up, a determi8ned look on his face.

"Do not worry, Remi!! I Suou Tamaki of the Ouran High Host Club will gladly help you and make Ashura am your partner on the play!"

"Really?!"

The other two girls asked with their eyes wide and shinning as Remi looked up, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Just leave it to us!"

With that the double doors of the third music room closed for the day…

"What is it Ajura?"

I asked out as I enter the house were maids greeted me.

Ashura walked out from the other room, still wearing the St.Robelia school uniform. I raised an eye brow as I kept staring at him. Just then, the answer came as my most dreaded nightmare came to life! Just kidding, but it really is my nightmare.

"Ah, Ashura-kun! Welcome home!"

The blond haired prick asshole with blue eyes in a white suit came out, placing an arm around Ashura, making him shift in his arm as he quickly moved away, until another one came out, this time a guy in black suit and burning red hair.

"Robin, and Rutz, what are you two doing here?"

My voice dripped with venom as I demanded. The two of them just kept on staring at me until Rutz (red head) carried me on his shoulder like a sack of rice as Robin carried Ashura in the same manner.

"Put us down!"

They did not make any move on doing that until they reached the inside of our, my and Ashura's, room, dropping Ashura down on the bed as Rutz hostile me on his left arm on a sitting position, making me look like my real self with this posture.

"Now that that is over, Princess, why are you in Ashura's school uniform?"

Robin asked as he placed his hands on his hips as he stared at me dead on the eye. Shit, he really was quite good with guessing things like this…

"Does it matter?"

I asked softly as I kept holding on to Rutz in fear of losing my balance since Rutz didn't seem to have the intention of letting go of my thighs anytime soon.

"Ajura"

Rutz threatened near my ear, that his breath tickled, making me shiver on his arm.

"We planned to switch places for one month on a bet."

Ashura admitted, pulling the extensions off of his head. I widen my eyes as I glared at him, still holding on to Rutz for support.

My face flushed red as clutched Rutz's black tux, making it slightly crumpled as he still kept a firm grip on my thigh with his right arm wrapped around my waist.

"Ajura, you do know that we won't allow this to you?"

Rutz asked turning his face to stare at mine as I still kept my flushed look.

"We are your fiancés after all."


	6. New Year Special 2009

Well people, sorry for the long wait, here is a New Year Special updated a day after, I'm sorry...

Anways, this chapter may not make sense at all but if you want, you guuys are free to read it and make critisizems about how much they suck.  
Happy New Year (belated) people!!!

* * *

"Why am I here again?"

My voiced my undying question as I stared at the light filled 3rd Music room with my left eye brow twitching in annoyance with all the squealing girls and the idiotic noise made by the Host club, who had unfortunately dragged me into this whole mess.

Shaking my head to each side, I started thinking of what had really happened before I came here, let's see…

**4 hours ago…**

"Ashura! Ashura! Ashuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!"

Looking up at the sudden appearance of the idiotic blond with his helicopter at the private pension house at Philippines was rather something unexpected. This must be the heat working to my mind again…

Walking back inside, I walked to the shower and found it used as I pulled the zipper of the hooded parker I had on and pulled on Ashura's shorts that somehow found its way near the door, I'm sure he must of dropped it.

Tying my hair casually I counted mentally:

_One,_

_Two,_

_Thr-_

"**Ashura!"**

_Thought so…_

With that said, before I can even look behind me two pairs of arms held me from behind and dragged me away as I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh.

_Here we go again…_

**4 hours later… In the present**

This is why I wanted to go to Alaska instead; they wouldn't have even come if they knew I was with those stinky penguins, their cute but stinky…

"Ashura! Come here and stay with your father!"**[1]**

"When the hell did you turn into my father?"

I adjusted the kimono they forced me to wear as soon as I arrived in Japan, the traditional kimono worn by men during the New Year, man, if I'm in Japan might as well watch _Kouhaku_, TOKIO and Hirai Ken would be out anyway.

Walking away from the stupid self proclaimed king**, [2] **I walked over to the other _kotatsu_ where Haruhi sat with the other girls in peace.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure Tokudaiji-kun"

I sat beside Haruhi placing my lower half under the warm console of the _kotatsu_ as I had my toes freezing for quite some time now and with the girl's squealing to my ears were no way killing me.

"I'm sorry ladies but the New Year special of the Host Club is now closed, thank you for coming and we'll be looking forward on seeing you at the end of the holiday."

With the wise explanation of Kyouya, the girls finally left the room as I started to think of random things as the warmth of the _kotatsu_ felt really well around my cold one.

Leaning my head down on the table of the _kotatsu_, I started to feel drowsy as my eye lids started to feel heavy and I was no longer conscious when Haruhi had started to talk to me.

**The Host Club**

"Hey Haruhi, what are you doing?"

Kaoru asked to the only known female of the club as the said teen placed a _hanten_ **[3]** over the sleeping hunched form of Ashura as he (she) slept silently with his (her) brown hair covered a part of his (her) fair face.

"I recalled Kyouya-sempai saying that Tokudaiji-kun has a twin sister but didn't Tamaki-sempai say that Tokudaiji-kun was the only one there?"

Hearing the question, Kaoru placed himself in the _kotatsu_ comfortably as Hikaru followed, sitting beside his twin.

"Actually, Tono was lying; he almost walked in the shower room when Ashura's sister was taking the shower."

Looking puzzled, Haruhi tilted her head to the side cutely as Kyouya followed in the _kotatsu_ with his notebook of doom.

"But why would Tamaki-sempai lie about that?"

Trying not to laugh at Haruhi's obliviousness, the twins twitched with their hands covering their mouth as Mori sat across Haruhi with Hunny skipping as he too sat like the rest.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan, don't you think that Ashu-chan looks cute when he's sleeping?"

With that said, the twin and Haruhi looked down at the said sleeping boy and nod in their mental state with clouded expression of seeing the innocent faced Ashura (Ajura) sleeping beside them.

_He looks really like a girl!_

The twins thought as they kept staring at Ashura (Ajura) who for some unknown reasons the tie of his (her) hair had taken by gravity with it revealing his (her) slightly long hair.

"What's wrong?"

Kyouya asked while lifting his glasses with his middle finger as he observed the reddened twin with amusement. The twins jumped out of their skin in shock but quickly hid it as they turn to Kyouya with their usual bored expression.

"Nothing's wrong Kyouya-sempai"

With that the conversation ended as Tamaki dropped the oranges he had in his hands with the basket to the ground while staring at Ashura (Ajura) with a red face. His face only got redder as Ashura (Ajura) shifted in his (her) sleep while slightly opening his (her) thin lips, tempting them to kiss him (her).

"What's wrong Tamaki? You seem like a sex deprived pervert."

Kyouya's simple comment sent shock to everyone as they had their mouth wide open and their eyes turning white to match the whole thing.

And all hell broke loose…

"Tono is a sex deprived pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tono is a hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tama-chan is a-a-a-, Takeshi, what sis Kyo-chan say again?"

"You don't have to know Mitsukuni"

"You fools! I am not a sex deprived pervert or a hentai!!!! Do not accuse me of such infamous title!!!"

"A-a-….ura….don't…no-….not….there…..ple-..ah…"**[4]**

The muttering suddenly made all of them stares at the sleeping boy (girl) as he (she) moaned out, face a little red with his (her) face scrunching in his (her) dreams.

"What the-…"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

The door suddenly opened with two large bodied men standing with all their muscular glory. The blond one grinned as he saw Ashura (Ajura) sleeping beside the petit looking brown haired boy.

"Found ya!"

With that said the black haired one carried the sleeping boy (girl) in his arms while wrapping his black trench coat around his shivering form while returning the hakama to the petit boy.

"Jeez, we've been looking for ya, and here you are, even Ajura was worried."

"Sleeping…"

"All right, all right, anyways, we'll be taking Aju-*cough*Ashura now. Happy F***ing New Year to ya"

With that said the two walked out of the room leaving the Host Club members puzzled and lost.

**Little Entertainment:**

Staring down at my cloths that I had prepared for myself, I draped the towel around my neck and wore the brief followed by the shirt and halt as the sole of the basket hit my hand.

"What the…"

Looking down fully focused at the little basket I found nothing in it, nothing… _where did my shorts go?_

Realization hit me ten times harder than the usual.

"**AJURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**[1]** 　A little spoiler on the future chapters to come. Enough said.

**[2]** For Ajura, Tamaki is like a self proclaimed king wanna be, that's one of the many opinions Ajura has for him that is.

**[3]** 　_Hanten_ Is a thick clothing for the upper body that is shaped like a short kimono without the flailing sleeves.

**[4]**The exact like that Ajura said was: "Ashura, don't eat my nose, the cake's not there, please....ah"   
The "ah" was made because of Mori's long legs scratching Ajura's feet at the back, tickling her.


End file.
